Hermosa sorpresa
by Lisa108
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Takao Kazunari! Hoy 21/11 Tadatoshi Fujimaki te dio la vida(? este es un pequeño One-Shot sobre sucesos que pasaron en el dia especial de Takao. Yaoi, menciones de Yuri y alguna sorpresa que se llevaran


¡Hola!

No tengo mucho que decir solo... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kazunari! SIP, 21/11 de tal año y tal hora que no se nacio nuestro querido Takao Kazunari que siempre nos habra sacado alguna sonrisa con sus locuras, y alguna cana verde(? a Midorima, y bueno tenia ganas de escribir por su cumple, espero que lo disfruten.

¡Empecemos!

...

21 de Noviembre, quien lo diria, hoy era su cumpleaños numero 18 y sus amigos le iban a preparar una fiesta sorpresa (Que ya no era nada sorpresa porque el ya lo sabia) cuando el lo descubrio Kise y Hazui (Una OC mia que nose porque la puse) se desilusionaron, pero eso no les dentendria darle al pequeño Halcon una gran fiesta, no quisieron decirle a se iba a festejar solo le habian preguntado a quien invitaban y a quien no (Que en ellos era un gran dilema) Estuvieron como 2 semanas preparando la fiesta y alfin el dia esperado habia llegado.

 _¡Ding, Dong!_

Y ahi estaban, su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga, con la patetica excusa de que solo querian verificar de que pusiera bien guapo para esta noche (Que por suerte habia caido un Sabado)

-¡Kazu-chan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Grito Hazui Haru lanzandose sobre el pobre chico que se cayo de bruces al suelo provocando que los atributos de la chica impactaran contra su pecho.

-¡Hazuicchi! ¡Se suponia que le saludariamos los dos al mismo tiempo!-Le repocho Kise Ryota a la chica-Bueno, en fin... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Takaocchi!-Chillo Kise uniendose al efusivo abrazo.

-Jeje, gracias chico, pero pesan demasiado... ¡No les estoy llamando gordos! Solo digo que ya me duele el trasero por la caida-Dijo Takao un poco sonrojado por la mirada asesina que habia recibido de los dos.

-Bueno, no hay que perder tiempo ¡Vamos a tu cuarto! Kise y yo te compramos algo de ropa para esta noche, y de paso para nosotros tambien, asi que no te tienes que preocupar por si tienes que ponerte oh no-Hablo la unica chica del grupo llevandose a las ratras a los dos hombres, si aunque midiera 1, 69 cm esa chica podia tener la fuerza suficiente como para arrastras a ambos chicos.

-¡No se hubieran preocupado! Aunque creo que yo no compre ropa para la ocasion-Dijo Takao dudativo de que si habia comprado oh no.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Antes de que te separen de mi lado! ¡Toma!-Grito la hermana menor del azabache estirando una caja que estaba envuelta en un papel naranja con un moño verde.

-¡Gracias Kikyo! ¡Pronto te recompensare!-Grito Kazunari facinado de que su pequeña hermana le hubiera comprado algo.

-Espero que se diviertan esta noche, no tomen demasiado y hagan locuras-Dijo la chica antes de irse hacia su cuarto.

 _En el cuarto de Takao_

-Por lo menos ordenaste un poco antes de que vinieramos-Dijo como broma Haru recordando una vez en que Kise y ella habian llegado de sorpresa con un kilo de helado y una pelicula romantica en esa epoca en las que creian que sus amores no les correspondian... que viejos tiempos.

-¡Oye! Yo siempre soy ordenado Haru-chan, solo es que esa vez no habia limpiado-Se quejo Kazunari haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno ya da igual ¡Es hora de prepararse!-Les interrumpio Kise como toda una diva.

" _ **Hay pero que divaza**_ " pensaron Takao y Hazui.

Despues de una hora de puros arreglos y esas cosas, alfin los tres estaban listos (Claro que se armo el desmadre cuando toco la hora de cambiarse, optando que de primero se cambiaba Takao, luego Hazui y por ultimo Kise ya que era el que mas tardaba)

-Nee, nee, chicos ¿Almenos pueden decirme en donde chuchas se hara la fiesta?-

-Se suponia que era una sorpresa, pero como ya sabes de la fiesta, los invitados y casi toda la planeacion te diremos-Dijo Kise acomodando su gorro que le habian regalado en una de sus tantas tomas de fotografia para modelar alguna marca oh algo por el estilo.

-Iremos a un bar con karaoke, lo reservamos para nosotros en toda la noche, claro que nos ayudaron un poco con el tema del dinero-Explico Haru terminando de acomodarse su cabello castaño lasio.

-Bueno Haru-chan, tu como maestra jardinera que trabajara junto a Tetsu-chan, no creo que sea un ambiente taan agradable-Dijo Takao con su tipico tono burlon.

-Jeje, eso no afectara en nada mi educacion y mi trato con los niños-

-Y ademas Ryo-chan, tu seras piloto de avion ¿Estas seguro de que tomaras alcohol?-

-Yo no soy mucho de tomar alcohol, asi que no creo-

-Jeje, tal vez algun dia Haru-chan sea maestra de mi pequeño y Kise tal vez nos transporte en familia a algun lugar vacacional-Dijo tiernamente Takao mientras se sonrojoba y daba una cariñosa sonrisa bajo la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos.

 _En el Bar Karaoke Chispitas (¡Que graan nombre! Ah que tengo mucha imaginacion)_

Ya habian llegado la mayoria, toda la Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami, los ex-sempais de Midorima y Takao, algunos de los ex-sempais de Kagami, Kuroko y Kise, estaba Mibuchi y Hayama, el unico que faltaba era Kasamatsu por algun asunto que nadie sabia (Lo que desilusiono un poco a Haru, porque ella era su novia y ni a ella le dijo porque iba a llegar un poco tarde)

-Juejuejue ¡Nadie va a escapar de cantar alguna cancion! Y pues hay cuarto de juegos, barra libre, comida y bueno, ya saben-Chillo el rubio de Kise.

-¡Bueno! ¡Primero llamaremos a algun chico o chica! ¡Sacaremos un nombre de esta urna!-Dijo una representante con una gran urna a su lado- Quien va a pasar sera... ¡Akashi Seijuro!-Grito ilusionada sin saber el mini infierno que habia desatado.

El pelifresa subio, le habia tocado la cancion: Final Emperor el cual iba como anillo al dedo con su antigua personalidad, a todos les recorrio un escalofrio por la columna vertebral ya que la cancion sonaba un poco tetrica.

-¡Shin-chan! ¡Si viniste! ¡Sabia que no me desilusionarias como un mal novio!-Chillo Takao con las mejillas sonrosadas provocando un gran sonrojo en el peliverde.

-No es necesario que grite Bakao, feliz cumpleaños-Dijo lo ultimo mientras se acomodaba lo anteojos y extendia una caja hacia el azabache.

-¡No tenias que preocuparte Shin-chan! ¡Tu sabes muy bien que de todas formas te seguire amando!-Dijo el azabache mientras le arrebataba la caja de las manos a su novio.

-Si no lo quieres devuelvemo-Hablo Midorima mientras veia la expresion de asombro que tenia su novio ante el una hermoso collar de oro.

-P-pero Shin-chan ¡Esto te debio costar fortuna!-Grito Takao apenado por todo lo que su Tsundere novio habria gastado en ese hermoso collar, que por cierto tenia las iniciales _TK._

-Eso no es problema para mi, nanodayo-

Takao aun un poco apenado le dio la espalda el peliverde y le pidio amablemente si se lo podia poner, aunque eso tenia un poco de doble sentido Shintaro acepto sin chistar. Luego de que se lo pusiera Takao lo abrazo fuertemente le murmuro un _Gracias_ y le beso cariñosamente.

-¡Y los proximos en pasar son Takao Kazunari y Midorima Shintaro! ¡Que cantaran Ashita e Tsurete!-Grito la representate ¿Cuanto tiempo habian estado en su mundo? ¿¡Y por que todos le miraban tan picaramente!? Malditos metiches.

Despues de una hermosa cancion despues, muchos gritos de fangirls (cof, cof Haru cof, cof) alfin llego Kasamatu Yukio, que llego un poco sonrojado por ser el ultimo en llegar y practicamente a la mitad de la fiesta en donde todos ya habian tomado una copa, o quisas mas.

-¡Kasamatsu-san! ¡Bienvenido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!-Grito Kazunari muy levemente sonrojado.

-Ah... lo siento por llegar tarde... feliz cumpleaños-Dijo Yukio extendiendo una bolsa donde se suponia estaba su regalo.

-Muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpa, ire con Shin-chan que se pone muy celoso cuando estoy lejos de el mucho tiempo y con otro chico o chica-Dijo Takao mientras ponia la bolsa en una caja que salio de algun lugar y se dirigia a una mesa.

Kasamatsu se quedo quieto, analizando el lugar y buscando a una persona en especifico.

-¡Kasamatsu-sempai! Si busca a Hazuicchi esta en el baño, ahora volvia-Dijo Kise estando de la mando con Aomine que tenia un vaso, que de seguro tenia alguna bebida rara.

-Ryota, vamonos, tengo ganas de hacer algo-Hablo descaradamente el peliazul llevando al rubio que tenia como novio... pobre Kise de seguro lo dejara sin caminar como un dia entero como la primera vez.

Yukio se sonrojo fuertemente al recordad algunas cosas que habia echo con su novia y un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, mierdad ¿Desde cuando era tan pervertido?

En alguna otra parte del bar.

-Nee... Shin-chan, te amo-Caturreo Takao cual gato posisionandose en cuatro patas sobre el peliverde.

-¿Que demonios hacer Kazunari? Estamos en publico-Hablo un muuy sonrojado Midorima.

-Ryo-chan y Dai-chan tambien lo estan y miralos, tiendo sexo salvaje en algun lugar del bar-Si, cuando Takao tomaba un poco se volvia mucho mas atrevido de lo que ya era.

El azabache miro los labio de su pareja, mierda, tenia algo importante que decirle, pero la el chocolate caliente que bebio estaba alterando sus sistemas (Si señoritas y señores, nuestro querido Takao en este fic se altera con una chocolatada, no con alcohon como todas creian) asi que se lanzo a besar a Midorima.

Claro que el "pobre" Shintaro no podia resistirse a los encantos de Kazunari, asi que profundizo el beso, recorriendo la boca del otro y sintiendo ese dulce sabor a chocolate.

Despues de un largo y apasional beso despues...

-Sh-Shin-chan-Hablo entrecortadamente Kazunari mientras un hilito de saliva se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

¡Mierda! ¡SI Takao seguia comportandose asi no podria controlarse y le daria duro contra la mesa enfrente de todos!

El Lucky Item de Midorima habia acabado sobre la mesa, lo que curiosamente era un peluche de un Escorpion, mirando como esos dos se comian el uno al otro (Todas quisieramos ser el peluche en este momento, no me lo niegen E.E)

-B-bueno Shin-chan, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte-Hablo nerviosamente Takao evitando mirar a los ojos de su (Exitado) novio.

-¿Que sucede Kazunari?-Le pregunto el peliverde extrañado del comportamiento del otro.

¡No digas su nombre! ¿¡Por que no lo llamaba por su apellido o su _Bakao_?

En ese extraño ambiente, donde Yukio habia econtrado a Haru (La cual le habia dado sus reclamos y olvidados al ver que el chico habia llegado tarde por el maldito trafico que habia desde la casa de el hasta el bar) y estaban abrazados en una de las mesas mientras miraban a Mibuchi cantar (El cual lo hacia elegantemente) Akashi y Murasakibara se estaban comiendo a besos en una ezquina un poco oscura, Aomine y Kise estaban follando salvajemente en algun cuarto que habia por ahi, Kagami y Kuroko hacian lo mismo que Aoime y Kise pero en otro cuarto, Momoi estaba medio ebria mientras coqueteaba con Aida, y todos hacian de demas locuras.

-Bueno... em... em... Shin-chan... yo... yo-

Midorima se puso alerta, hace un tiempo habia notado que Takao parecia estar enfermo, tenia vomitos, cansancio y tenia un humor diferente, a lo cual el como todo buen novio le aconsejo que vaya a revisarse a un medico. Y si mal no recordaba ese dia Takao habria ido a buscar los resultados del medio, por cual...

-Kazunari ¿Estas bien? ¿Que decian los resultados del medio?-Pregunto nervioso Midorima esperandose lo peor.

¡Chucha! ¡El habia recordado que ese dia le entregaban los resultados!

-Si... estoy bien Shin-chan... solo que...-

-Dimelo de una buena vez Takao, me estas asustando-

-Estoy embarazando...-Murmuro Kazunari lo suficientemente alto para que Midorima lo escuchara mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos y esperaba la reaccion de el.

1...2...3...nada, no habia reaccion alguna, lo cual preocupo aun mas al azabache, el cual temeroso abrio los ojos y levanto la mirada (Llevandose la mas grande sorpresa que se pudo llevar) Midorima Shintaro habia dejado su Tsunderidad de lado y estaba derramando algunas lagrimas mientras una enorme y hermosa sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara.

-Gracias Kazunari, se suponia que hoy es tu cumpleaños no el mio, mira que darme semejante y hermosa sorpresa-Dijo Midorima reaccionando y abrazando el cuerpo de Takao, el cual sin dudar respondio al abrazo.

Despues de eso nadie se sorprenderia de ver a un hombre de unos 1, 96 cm pedaleando una bicicleta la cual estaba conectada a una carreta con un chico azabache que tenia una radiante sonrisa y un pequeño bulto en su vientre(?

 **...**

¡Terminamos!

A que nadie se esperaba el M-preng, y que el fic de un tremendo cambio, pero bueno se me ocurrio a ultimo momento y ademas se que me quedo muy OOC pero bueno es lo que hay, espero que me disculpen por los errores ortograficos.

¡Adios!


End file.
